Ryejin Yamato
Ryejin Yamato ''"If a man pulls a trigger to kill someone for the great or good, are they a hero, or are they a muderer?" "it's been said, through the ages, that without sacrifice there can be no victory"'' HISTORY Ryejin was born in Orlando Florida on April 2nd, 1990. Ryejin's child hood was a hardship, his mother was diagnosed with multiple sclerosis when Ryejin was 10 years old. Ryejin's father was a drunk and often beat him when he was young. when Ryejin turned 17 he was diagnosed with depression and PTSD from his father beating him when he was young. After getting much treatment from doctors Ryejin grew out of his depression and suppresses PTSD is that he could. By the time Ryejin was in his late 20s he joined the 75th US Rangers and after four years he became a star pupil to his NCO. During this time Ryejin did two tours in Afghanistan and saw a lot of action, but on his second tour his own commanding officer was ordered by an unknown factor to send Ryejin and his squad on a suicide mission. October 21, 2017 Takistan Ryejin in his squad of five other Rangers took two Humvees to a remote town in Afghanistan were they were ordered to clear out a warehouse suspected of being a weapons cache. Once him and is Ranger team got there they were immediately attacked by over whelming force. The Rangers all scattered out of the Humvees when multiple terrorists started mounting RPG's over their shoulders destroying the Humvees killing two of the range set of five. Ryejin gather the rest of the Rangers squad and ordered them to head for the hills and try to make it back to base. Ryejin in his three remaining Rangers ran for the hills as fast as they could trying to escape the overwhelming force of terrorists. Sadly minutes after running towards the closest hill three other Rangers in his squad got shot and died on the spot. Ryejin was the only survivor in hours later it was picked up by a Marines team controlling area. When he got back to base he stormed into his commanding officers command center and started yelling at his CO but for some unknown reason his commanding officer had been jailed and framed him killing his squad and covered up everything else. Two years later after serving his time in a military prison he was set free but was kicked out of the US military.sometime in early 2020s Ryejin moved overseas and started a private military Corporation called, "Death Pack". Death pack started out as a small eight Imanned private military Corporation I always got the job done right like most PMC's, death pack was professional. On December 1, 2030 death pack PMC grew to almost 200 members strong and do some became not just a private military Corporation but a private military itself. Death pack PMC started out doing protection jobs protecting the VIPs, but now 99% of the time death pack PMC only does hit jobs a.k.a. assassinations. To the public world at large death pack PMC is a criminal organization borderline terrorists but in the private industry United States, Russia, Japan, and a lot of middle eastern people have hired them for hit and run an assassination jobs even sometimes protecting VIPs. Now the year 2033 death pack PMC has a permanent foothold in the Middle East and even has a headquarters located in a Iranian town. Ryejin runs death pact with an iron fist, if you mess up you don't get paid if you mess up big time you're dead! Little to nothing is known why Ryejin started death pack PMC play has become the strongest and most reliable private military Corporation in Italy and because of this not only is death pack getting more money than everybody but he is also getting more recruits day by day. For years death pack is been home for Ryejin sure not in the most ideal place in the world because the Middle East so hostile they get paid more and for that he stays. personality Ryejin's personality is somewhat dull, is very blunt in his actions towards people and has anger issues. Ryejin often loses his cool when a job fails and when they get back to base he usually punches the leader of the squad or team that failed in response. Ryejin is extremely smart and is known for his personal well drawn out tactics when he leads the team on a job. Ryejin rarely goes on a job that death pack is been hired for unless it's a huge payout or it's very important. Ryejin often keeps to himself in his office staring out at the town looking through the bulletproof glass of the main building pondering four hours sometimes, strategizing and planning the next job out to the best of his abilities. Most the time Ryejin never shows emotion when he is on the job, but when the job fails he shows lots of anger and does not restrain himself from hurt someone that is responsible for failure. Ryejin cares for his men like family but the same time with his bad anger issues he would like to get rid of some of his less experienced members, but does not since he is in need of manpower. physical appearance Ryejin Yamato was based after Brian Tee an Japanese American actor see link for wiki page. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brian_Tee trivia *Ryejin was trained to master the M4 and the M-16 when he was part of the 75th Ranger's, but prefers the M4 personally. *Ryejin by house on Tanoa and plans to retire there in the next five years. *All of Ryejin's family are deceased or think he is deceased. *Fun fact, Ryejin is obsessed with the PDW called P90 and has one in his office under the desk for emergencies. *fun fact #2, Ryejin Yamato's character was based after Brian Tee a Japanese-American actor that actually exists. links and references to be added gallery 1477016251 20161020220558 1.jpg 8df81f05f8ea201f18841a577519bd4b.png 20170217222903 1.jpg 1490510986 20170326021207 1.jpg